Vivian Ivy
Vivian Ivy is what some would describe a very temperamental woman always letting her emotions explode into violence. Her short temper has gotten her the reputation of being known as the Raging Oni. She was born in a rather volatile area of earth-land. In this place the strongest was the most respected ruled with absolute tyranny. After discovering her affinity and skills as a mage she struck out very violently and destroyed the evil government that was set up there. After years of training she went out on her own to discover herself and beat the heck out of whatever got on her nerves. Vivian wandered from city to city punching anyone that got on her nerves notably she broke Alden Virkov's jaw because he tried to hit on her. She continued on this path until she met the person she would fall for a lady known as Ivy. After meeting her the 2 fell for each other and married at some fancy spot in Fiore. She is often seen looking for expensive jewelry for her beloved Ivy and is still known for her temper and incredibly strength. Quite notably looking for someone who uses Gender magic for reasons she refuses to disclose Appearance Vivian has a very eccentric appearance. Her most obvious trait is her hair which is red on the left side and light pink on the right, styled so that her right eye is constantly covered by her hair. Her left eye is notably green while her other eye is red the reason behind this is unknown but sometimes a yin and yang symbol is seen in her right eye while in combat. She typically wears business suits and high heels of differing designs, sometimes with a suit jacket. She notably bears a ring on her left hand as the sign as she is married. She has been seen to grow a crystal like horn on her forehead in the heat of battle, although she never explains why or how it grows there in the first place. Personality Vivian is very vocal. She has a very domineering personality, often being the first to criticize and does not tolerate incompetence or annoyance, as often demonstrated when she sometimes out of nowhere punches anyone near her just for looking at her the "wrong" way. She has very lethal hair trigger tempers, and when angered Vivian is terrifying to behold. She is notably fiercely protective of Ivy going as far as nearly leveling an entire town because Ivy stubbed her toe on a chair. However, she can be polite and considerate, though one of the few people she shows that side to is Ivy. She enjoys eating sweet and sour things alike and can be very friendly when in a good mood but her mood can change in a split second if she senses anyone with a mage power level equal to or higher than her own. She enjoys a good friend every now and again. In her spare time she has been known to be a romantic, reading romance novels or comics to pass the time, and catching her reading them can equal a punch to the face, unless its Ivy in which case she won't mind. She extremely dislikes transformation magics as she personally dislikes those who change their appearance for an edge in combat. Vivian tends to grow a crystal like horn on her head depending on certain factors but it starts to visibly form when she is experiencing intense emotions. History Synopsis Equipment *'Auriel'- Vivian's most prized possession her family's bow which was passed down from her family known as Auriel. Her arrows are cleverly crafted and are deeply infused with her magic to pack a devastating punch. *'Windbreaker'- Vivian's Halberd that she gained after a very difficult trial during her youth. She claims she had it forged in a legendary forge known as the Dragon's Forge, After it was forged she customized it to have the color purple and have the emblem of her guild on both sides of it. Vivian says the blades are strong enough to cut through anything that tries to block its deadly strikes both magic or armor cannot block her swings with it, or so she says at least. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Vivian has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed and strength are 2 of her most powerful assets. Her speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. Her strength is monstrous and part of the reason she's called the Raging Oni. Her defense is no laughing matter as well, she has tanked through multiple shots from Alden's crash magic and his immense firepower he has at his disposal. The horn that grows on her forehead is also to an extent dangerous and sharp as well. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Vivian's martial art skills are very dangerous, she has trained her skills and honed them to a degree that is to be respected. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its endurance and demon like destruction. *'Master Weapon User'- She has experience utilizing weapons as she needed them to help her fight off large groups of enemies with her telekinesis and weapon magic. Her mastery of her bow is usually very apparent as her bow possesses incredibly powers in it. *'Keen Intelligence'-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. Her intelligence also helps her aim the trajectory of her bow so it hits her enemies. *Etherea- is a Caster-type magic that allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons purely from their own raw magical energy. Note that the user can only create melee weapons, and that ranged weapons are not possible. She often uses this magic to conjure weapons for her to fight her opponents in close range. Due to her anger control issues her conjured weapons tend to either glow red or blue and burn their opponents upon impact. *Weapon Magic- her magic works in a similar manor to Requip but instead of storing and summoning weapons into battle; the caster creates weapons out of thin air. They become simple weapons such as chains, and daggers etc, so they have to either be used manually or controlled via a magic such as Time Space Magic or Telekinesis. As they are created from magic power, creating many weapons causes the user to lose a considerable amount of energy. *Reflector- is a Caster Magic that allows the user to reflect various things and use it against their opponent. She often uses this as a way to counter ranged attacks or redirect them back. Otherwise she uses it to redirect her ranged attacks more towards her opponent. *Telekinesis- It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. She uses it to utilize more weapons at once or to grab her opponent and hold them still for a punch. *Arrow Magic- The use of this Magic is quite similar to Sword Magic only it utilizes bow and arrows instead and it has a few different variety of effects in which Sword Magic doesn't. The few differences of this Magic from Sword Magic is that high level users of this Magic are capable of creating arrow out of their own magical power. Normal level users can coat their arrows with magical power to increase its strength and accuracy. She commonly uses this to fire arrows at her opponent or power up her own arrows for devastating hits. Spells Trivia *Appearance and pics are based upon Kazane Kagari from Witch Craft Works Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:S-Class Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Purple Phoenix Category:Guild Ace